


Opening Up

by plantbunny



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and also affirmation even tho hes torn about religion given his situation lol, first work ever, just some general confusion and thinking, this is also dumb but i dunno jonathan is a good boy and he just wants some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbunny/pseuds/plantbunny
Summary: Jonathan healed Sean with his blood and kept him from becoming an uncontrollable skal, and now he wishes he could get closer to Sean again.





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game so yoink but I just haddddd to write this cause I was thinking about it haha

“Would you let me listen to your chest Sean?”

“No, Dr. Reid. You already forced me to drink your blood – and I thank you for that for I feel better now, but it was quite an unpleasant experience.”

“I don’t quite follow why me offering to heal you made you feel so uncomfortable.”

Sean fell quiet for a moment. “That sort of intimacy you shared with me, it- it made me feel vulnerable. I must be strong for the Lord, as I am his messenger and servant.”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, you’re only hum-“  
Jonathan sucked some air in through his teeth, Sean glanced up at him and chuckled. Jonathan fumbled. “I meant that every person has the right to show weakness, I would like to believe that that is not disgraceful in the eyes of the Lord, would you agree?”

Sean shifted uncomfortably. “It’s… it’s not just that it made me feel weak. I admit I have felt weak many times when observing the poor and impoverished peoples of the docks; but kneeling before you and partaking in such a generous offer… it’s the closest thing I’ve had to a real connection with somebody in a long time.”

Jonathan tried to keep his face straight, but he felt his cheeks burn with the foreign blood that ran through his body. “I can’t say I didn’t feel the same connection, Sean.”

Sean head shot up a little too fast and locked eyes with Jonathan. He swallowed. He remained silent, lacking a response to his friend’s words. Jonathan spoke again, hesitantly. “Do you think God looks down on someone like me? Because I see men and women the same in my heart?” He felt stupid for asking such a question, because he had much more pressing matters than who he was attracted to, and yet, he still felt like he wanted to hear Sean’s opinion on it, if only to ease the nagging in his mind.

Sean could feel his immortal heart pounding. His skal sores itched for some reason and he couldn’t stop shifting. He opened his mouth and shut it a few times, but looking into Jonathan’s eyes and seeing the deep, saddened look made his heart melt, and he thought for a moment. “God loves… all of his children, for he made them in his image. I believe that… the scripture is not just God’s word, but also the words of the people who spoke for him, which can make truly deciphering his intentions a bit of a task. I believe that… we are who we are, and in God’s eyes we are the same.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Jonathan’s eyes flickered with slight relief, before he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. “Well, I appreciate your open heart as always, I envy the peace you have found with your life.” He laughed a bit at the last part. Sean was now a skal, but his determination to stay true to his faith and work made Jonathan feel something like hope. 

He smiled and thanked Sean for his time, in which Sean didn’t directly respond. He turned and began to head for the door out into the chilled night air, but a hand tugging on his overcoat made him stop as he reached for the handle. He turned to find Sean very close to him. Sean brought his hands up to Jonathan’s collar and pulled him down to kiss him softly. Jonathan was taken very much by surprise, but the cool feeling of Sean’s lips on his own was not unwelcome. Sean’s lips were dry and chapped and his kiss was very much an inexperienced one, but that didn’t stop Jonathan from wrapping his arm around Sean and pulling him a bit closer.

Sean tensed and they separated, faces red and flustered. Sean stammered and broke free, stepping back and shaking slightly. Jonathan kept his distance, not wanting to upset him.

Sean regained his composure and looked at Jonathan weakly. He pulled a chair over and sat down, sighing softly before saying,  
“You may listen to my heart if you wish, Dr. Jonathan Reid.”


End file.
